Three Days
by Neisha
Summary: KagxInu.The rhythmic red and blue rotations outide her bedroom window were a symbolic reminder of her worst nightmare come to life. Until she met him; the man who would be her best friend, and her lover.
1. Her Worst Nightmare

Hey all, Me again...**_I want to give thanks to " thelunarstorm " as she read this before it was posted as I needed trusted advice as to whether it was good enough to post...THANKS SO MUCH!..._**

**_I also would like to add that while this fic starts out on a bad situation...I think I may know a way to make it into a romance fic for KagomexInuyasha...if you all want more anyway..._**

_**This is not going to be a nice fic and will contain references to domestic violence and some swearing... I hope that this offends no one as that was never my intention...but the swearing and such are however more foul than I usually write so please be warned in advance and if any of these subjects offend or upset you in any way you should leave this fic now as it is not meant to be easy on the eyes or meant for those under the age of seventeen, as is why it has been rated M...**_

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters as those of you who are familiar with my work already know...Please let me know what you think as I deeply appreciate the feedback...

Three Days...by Neisha

She sat alone within the darkness of her room, the only light illuminating its cold recesses were those coming in rhythmic red and blue rotations that shone through her bedroom windows to dance upon her walls as a symbolic reminder of her worst nightmare come to life...again.

He'd come home angry, though what had set him off this time was still beyond her. They'd been married for a little over a year now, and had only dated for a few months prior to their wedding, but she'd known him all through high school... He'd been so kind then...never seemed to get angry, always patient when others had seen fit to be angry over various situations that were simply out of anyones control, and it had been his patience that had attracted her. He'd been a handsome man, his light brown hair hanging to just below his shoulders...something about long hair on a man had always seemed to pull her attention...but he'd been kind and interested in her...They'd been nearly inseparable before they were married, so she'd moved on, put her broken heart behind her and moved forward with her life, with this man who'd seemed so perfect...so concerned with her health and well being, though she'd had no idea then of just how wrong she'd been.

The first time she'd seen him angry he'd come home from work, his day long and varied with "stupid idiots who should have left him the hell alone" he'd said before proceeding with screaming at her for not having dinner ready and on the table when he'd walked through the door...but he'd apologized later that night, telling her how very 'sorry' he was for jumping down her throat without even realizing or caring that she'd spent a long day at work as well...but she'd forgiven him...the first of many apologies she'd accepted throughout their year long relationship...

But then the frequency of his angry outbursts seemed to escalate, the things setting him off varying from her not working as hard as he did, to why the house was not sparkling clean and how embarrassed he was to call her his wife...and it had gone on from there...why the laundry was not set out and waiting for him in the mornings, the bills not paid in the manner he saw fit though he'd never made any indication previously of having any issues with her manner of bill payment as they were paid on time and he'd never even had to place a stamp upon the envelopes. He started staying later at work in the evenings and stopped telling her he loved her on the phone when she'd call him on her lunch breaks, sighting that it was 'unprofessional' to say those types of things when there were others present that would hear him. He'd begun yelling at her when she'd call telling her that he didn't have the 'fucking' time to talk to her as he was to busy or would remind her that she was wasting minutes on her cell phone..and so she'd stopped calling him...and then he'd gotten angry with her for that as well.

But what had changed it all from the yelling matches to his violent outbursts had been when she'd started standing up for herself.

She'd begun to yell back...reminding him that things hadn't been done to perfection because she'd been at work as well...reminded him that she wasn't meant to be the housewife he demanded she be because finances being what they were demanded that she work full time as well...but that hadn't swayed him in the slightest...He'd begun to throw things...chairs...pieces of her favorite nicknack's..though miraculously he'd managed to never break anything that belonged to him...

Her friends had noticed as well, telling her for months now that he frequently talked down to her...that even their husbands had taken notice...but never in a million years had she thought that things would have gotten so far out of hand...She remembered the first time he'd struck her...she'd been making dinner when he'd gotten home, and she'd greeted him with her usual smile before turning back to the stove to finish their meal...he'd come up behind her and with one look over her shoulder had made some smart ass remark of ' God...what the fuck is THAT shit' and even with that she'd simply stood at the stove stirring the meal she'd been making...but it hadn't stopped there as he'd gotten angry that she'd not seen fit to answer him and he'd grabbed her by the arm spinning her around before slapping her across the face all the while screaming that she would NOT ignore him when he spoke to her...

But that was only the first time...and it had gone on from there, it's frequency steadily increasing, the slaps turning into fisted punches that would leave her spending hours in front of the mirror with tubes of concealer to cover the bruises that dotted her face. And with every hit came endless apologies...all of which ended up with it somehow being her own fault...and now here she sat, yet again, only this time was different...this time the neighbors had alerted the police as things had escalated ever higher because this time she'd fought back...this time she'd defended herself, landing a few well placed punches of her own, and while she didn't think that violence was the answer, she did however know that she had the god given right to defend herself...and by god she did...and she'd also told him that she'd wanted a divorce, and that perhaps should have been kept quiet as it had pushed the fight into overdrive, thus resulting in the police cars lining her driveway, her soon to be ex husband hand cuffed and placed in the back seat of a police car and several paramedics waiting patiently downstairs as one man stood waiting within the door frame of her bedroom, waiting for her to motion that it was okay for him to enter...Vaguely he looked familiar...his kind amber eyes dancing with anger at what her husband had done to her...his long silver hair pinned back in a ponytail to fall listlessly down the length of his back...but instead of inviting him in, or even trying to place where it was that she'd recognized him from, she turned to look at herself in the mirror...

Before her sat the broken woman she'd become...her nose bleeding, her right eye darkening and her bottom lip split and bleeding...she was a mess, but even with that she picked up the pen that lay within the binding of her diary and turned the pages that had held each precious moment of her life with this man...to the pages that contained her heartache at finding out just how cruel this man had become...to an empty page that would forever contain her last message to the man she had sworn to love and honor for the rest of her days...but no more...no more...

_Your fist knows no boundaries_

_The wall, the chair, the TV...or me_

_Your anger swells very quickly_

_But I'll tell you what still baffles me_

_Your fury builds until you alone_

_Can't contain the hell we both have known_

_But tell me something, help me see_

_What is it you get from hurting me?_

_Is it special, this power trip?_

_Does it feel good when I'm in your grip?_

_Through the year, it started slow_

_Until your anger began to grow_

_There was no stopping that first painful hit_

_But I'll tell you now, you'll be stopping it._

_I will not cower, nor bow in fear_

_I can take care of myself, I don't need you here._

_I don't need you, I'll get by on my own_

_You haven't noticed how much I have grown_

_I don't need you, nor your precious money_

_If you haven't noticed, I make my own, honey_

_This relationship's over, I don't need your hate_

_And don't bother with " I'm sorry ", because now it's to late._

_I've seen enough anger , and I've known enough pain_

_I've watched enough tears fall like the rain_

_But never again will I allow you_

_To yell and to hurt, this battle is through_

_I do not owe you anymore of my life_

_For never again will you call me your wife._

_I'm so thankful..my God..for it was HE_

_Who did not give me " the precious three"_

_I'll not allow you to show a baby_

_Just how very cold your cruel heart can be_

_I don't need you, not now or before_

_I won't be content in being your whore_

_You'll never know how much you hurt me_

_For I'll never give you that luxury_

_Instead I thank you for each painful hit_

_And teaching me how to not give a shit_

_Not about you, or the guilt trip you'll reign_

_And definitely not what your friends will be saying_

_They'll all see you as I have this year_

_And they'll all understand what it is that I fear_

_No... things will never be the same_

_For I don't have to keep playing this game_

_The papers will be served in three..._

_Three days till my freedom, oh how shocked you will be_

_Three days till I see my sun shine again_

_Three days till I take this ring off my hand..._

And with that final sentence she put her pen down and turned to wave the man in and sat quietly as he tenderly cleaned the wounds upon her face and arms...his eyes drifting every so often to the last entry in her diary before once again bringing his attention back to the woman who had him so intrigued as she reminded him so much of someone from his past...

He spoke softly. His words meant to sooth, not frighten, though she certainly seemed far from scared even in her current state...

"My name's Inuyasha...what's your's?"

It took a moment for her to answer as she stood from her place before him and turned to pick up the pen she'd discarded only moments before..her voice soft as she answered while penning one final word upon the last page of her diary...her name...

_Kagome_

" Kagome" she said before dropping the pen and turning to pick her cell phone up off of the nightstand, and once she'd dialed the number to the local moving company she requested that a moving truck arrive first thing in the morning with available help to remove her belongings from the house she'd called home for so long now...and with that she flipped the cell phone closed and turned toward the man who'd been kind enough to help her without asking her the questions that she most certainly didn't have the energy nor the desire to answer right now...and together they left the house...followed by the remaining policemen and paramedics and watched as her soon to be ex-husband was taken to jail. Today she had finally left her old life behind, left the man who'd changed so much from the day she'd agreed to be his wife...today she'd start over...today she was free...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The poem in this fic is mine and is currently posted on fiction press with the rest of my original works...again...if any of you aould like to read more let me know as I think I could make this a romance fic...if you all want that is...please let me know okay?

I know that it wasn't a nice story as it is something that is hard to hear about, let alone read about when all you really want to do is sit down and read a good fic so that you can at least leave your world for a bit a fantasy and if we're really lucky...allot of smut...but truly this would not leave my head, so now that it is finally written perhaps it will leave me alone. I hope that this didn't offend anyone, but it had to be written, but if anyone finds it offensive, please just let me know and I will delete it...please understand that any form of abuse is in NO way something that anyone should have to live through... Neisha


	2. To Comfort A Friend

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...but we all knew that already didn't we? Okay all...I am certain that most of you will find Kagome and Inuyasha out of character and while I have generally tried to keep them as in character as possible throughout all of my other fics...I wanted to just write this...just to see where it goes...and we'll see if you all think that it still has potential as a full story or if I should just leave it as a twoshot...but If you all want it to continue I wonder if I should change the summary...if so...I'd love some help with it as I suck at summaries...Please let me know what you all think as I wouldn't want to take time away from my other works if this story doesn't keep you all interested/

Three Day ch 2

Kagome woke, her nightmare still vivid in her mind, the tears still fresh upon her cheeks. Things had drastically changed since that night one year ago...she and Inuyasha had become the best of friends, even now sharing the lower level of his apartment complex, and she had once again found her friends Sango and Miroku..god, she had been so lost in her marriage that she had almost walked away from those she'd been close to before she'd gotten married...but that was all in the past and though the dreams seemed to persist, she had found that she'd made a wonderful new life for herself, surrounded by wonderful new friends...and speaking of friends...she'd give it...5...4...3...2...

" Kagome? Kagome...can I come in?" Inuyasha's voice drifted through the door of her apartment...This had happened half a dozen times at least...she'd wake up scared and alone from one of the numerous dreams that seemed to plague her, and every time Inuyasha had come to her...the first time had of course been quiet comical now that she looked back on it...She'd woke much the same as tonight. It had only been six months since that horrible night and she woke up crying, the memories still so real. He'd knocked on her door...waited patiently...well as patiently as he could anyway and in the span of all of ten seconds hebusted the door off its hinges to find her wide eyed and stunned with the blankets pulled up to her chin as she lay there upon the couch in her living room. He stood there...not quiet sure whether to go and comfort her first then fix the door...or fix the door first and then go to comfort her and in the end he'd resolved to simply prop the door against the open frame before timidly edging toward her, his ears pinned back against his head, his wide golden eyes skirting from one end of the room to the other as he sniffed his way through her apartment to assure himself that she was indeed safe from some invading moron who'd had no clue as to just what wench's home they'd just tried to invade. But finding no one in the vicinity except said wench, he looked at the floor as he scooted his clawed toe across the newly waxed wooden floor of her entryway completely unsure of what is was that he should do now that he'd effectively removed her door from its hinges...he'd sniffed around her house like he was the complex guard dog and then tried in vein to buff out the scratches from the floor that his clawed toe had just left...and in that moment Kagome knew that she'd always be safe...always have this one half demon to guard her against not only the outside world, but also the dreams that seemed to haunt her...and here again he stood...only this time he used the key that she'd made sure to leave him with and slowly he'd made his way into her room, his step light as he drifted over the now carpeted floor to sit at the edge of the couch before reaching out tenderly to wipe the tears from her face before he pulled her close, her head resting against his chest as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. Things had changed so drastically in this last year...she was safe...she had friends who remained at her side...and she had this man...this half demon who had seen her at her worst...seen her broken and bloody, and who had even then patched her up, sat with her throughout her hospital stay and offered her a room at the apartment complex that he'd owed. His room was just across the hall, Sango and Miroku just next door to him...and together this bunch occupied the bottom floor of this complex...

Slowly she slept, her body relaxing against his until her breathing evened out and the scent of fear left her...and still he stayed as he would till morning...he reached to pull the blankets over their bodies laying back until his head lay cradled within the softness of her pillow, her head cradled upon his chest...and there they slept...he kept the dreams at bay, and she gave him the complete acceptance that he'd only ever found in her...Who knew that one year ...one year ago he'd found the one soul that completed his...and he'd never let her go...he'd wait until she was ready to let go completely of the past that haunted her and grab onto the future that he held for her...with him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Okay all, I know that this is short and I know that I could have done a lot better with it...but time is short and this is the second chapter I ve written tonight..the other for another story of mine...but I'm not sure yet whether this story should continue though there are those who reviewed who think that it should...and if this chapter in any way disappoints you...Im deeply sorry as perhaps I should have waited and reread this before posting...but I wanted to post a chapter for it that wasn't so ...you know what I mean...and I think that I could leave this like this if so decided or continue with it to make the the romantic fics that I seem to gravitate toward...I simply don't know what to do for this fic...so Im leaving it up to you, the readers, for if it doesn't interest or hold your interest than perhaps I should move on to something else...Anyay..thanks to those who did review as it is you that inspired me to try another chapter on this fic...until next time...Neisha


	3. Mystery Woman

Hey all...I still own nothing except this story and the poetry...I do NOT own any character owned by Rumiko Takahashi...

Anyway...

Three Days...ch3 Mystery Woman

_The party continued around him, his irritation at Miroku surging to new heights once said idiot disappeared within the crowd, a girl, not surprisingly, on both arms as he carried on about the possibilities of their baring his children. The crowd surged around him, various drunken morons plaguing him with questions regarding the location of either the nearest bathroom or, of course, the nearest bedroom..._

_Miroku had drug him out of the sanctuary he'd called home...and on his human night no less and brought him to this absurd masqueraid party filled with drunken idiots who couldn't even find their way out of a wet paper bag if they wanted to...but shortly thereafter he'd decided that since Miroku was seemingly missing in action, that perhaps drinking with the crowd would at least make this party somewhat tolerable...and he could at best thank the gods above that this was at least the kind of party that required everyone's identities to remain hidden, thus allowing him the anonymity he'd need to tie one on and drink till the break of day...and so he had...until he saw her...the most stunning woman whom he hadn't noticed before. She stood silent in the corner of the room, her glowing brown orbs glistening from behind the beautiful feathered mask she wore, its red hues matching her lush red lips to perfection, her velvet red gown hugging her body, its bodice lifting her pale breasts so that they swelled above the fabric, adding to their already lush perfection before dipping to her tiny waist to fall in voluminous waves of material that split up the sides to expose the length ofher perfectly proportioned legs. His gaze drifted back to her face, small fangs glistening from beneath her lips, and while he knew they were just another addition to the costume she wore he couldn't help but be a little turned on by the fact that she obviously had some kind of fixation with fangs...of which come morning he'd have an abundance of...but still he waited, watched her from a distance until a woman who was more than a little inebriated bumped into him, her black hair pulled back into a tight French twist that only added to the drawn, angry expression upon her face..obvious even from behind the hideous mask she wore . Beside her stood a man who also had an utterly annoyed expression upon his face, both looking for a fight...and both seemingly deciding that he'd do just fine..._

" _What are YOU looking at?" the woman hissed as she moved to stand before him..."I'll bet you don't even have a date for this party...probably not good looking enough...it's probably best that you hide behind that mask...Worthless..." she ranted as the man to her left looked on, his gaze landing upon a raven haired beauty dressed in a velvet red gown that even now made her way closer to them..._

" _Ahhh, but my dear lady...you ARE sorely mistaken...for you see this gorgeous man here belongs to me...and I assure you that he is most handsome behind that mask... though someone like you could NEVER hope to understand what it is like to have to hide such beauty behind a mask...tell me...what is it that you hide behind yours...because if it is anything nearly as ugly as your attitude portrays then you have far more things to worry about than whether or not this handsome man has a date or not..." she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist, her body fitting against his perfectly. He stood stunned beside her, his mind going over the fact that thisgoddess he'd been admiring from across the room had just defended him against some bitter little witch who'd obviously had entirely too much to drink..._

" _And who would YOU be? And would it be possible that you are merely listening in to a conversation that does NOT involve YOU..." the woman growled, obviously pissed at having some uninvited bitch interrupt what she had started..." I've been watching him all night...and he hasn't been with a woman yet...so where exactly did YOU come from?" _

"_Ahhh, but I have been awaiting his presence within the privacy of one of the many empty bedrooms of this lovely house...but as I was thirsty, I simply thought to fetch him myself..." she murmured seductively as her eyes turned to take in the still stunned expression upon his face..._

"_And what, pray tell, would you be wanting to await him for..." the man who stood next to the seething woman hissed as he moved a step closer, his black eyes roving over her perfect figure before adding... " when I am far more capable in satisfying any desire you might have?"_

"_Ahhh, my dear man...I highly doubt that YOU could provide me with any thing other than disgust...Come dear...I have a wonderful night planned for us that doesn't include..._these_...folks" she murmured as she began to lead him away from the couple who very nearly exploded in anger..._

" _You aren't his date...you are just some whore who seems to specialize in sticking her nose into business that doesn't concern her.." the other woman hissed before her shocked intake of breath had the rest of those invited to this party looking on in interest..._

_Inuyasha stopped behind this beauty, his mind still dissecting the fact that this woman...this angel who didn't even know him had just stood up for him...put her reputation on the line to help him out of what could have potentially been a very nasty situation...and even now stood beside him when she could have just as easily left him behind to fend for himself...and while he was far from helpless, he'd had no desire to have a battle of words with some woman who had simply chosen him to take her frustrations out upon..._

_  
" Trust me?" he heard her whisper and for the first time in his life he found that he couldn't resist the urge to allow this woman whatever it was that she wanted his trust for..._

" _Feh...what do you have in mi...?" but he found he was cut off by said woman standing before him, her lips pressed against his, igniting a fire within him that he'd NEVER felt before...and he realized then that she hadn't moved away from him...hadn't pulled her luscious body from his and he found himself wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer, their bodies now pressed firmly against each other as their innocent little kiss turned anything but...Passion flared within him...deep and satisfying and utterly perfect...He forgot all about the crowd that seemed to cheer them on...forgot about the woman and man as they huffed indignantly before turning and disappearing within the crowd, and forgot all together about the party in general as he found himself moving to the darker recesses of the hallway..his hands trying every door handle they came in contact with until finally one gave way to open to the privacy of an empty bedroom...and as they moved inside he heard her mutter something against his lips..._

_He stopped suddenly, realizing with sudden clarity that he had been fully intending to ravish this woman...and they had only just met...and yet the desire she ignited within him wouldn't cool..._

" _Do you want this?" he whispered, his breaths coming in unsteady pants along with hers..._

" _Yes...but will you think less of me come morning?" she whispered in return, her hands already reaching for the buttons of his crisp white shirt..._

"_Trust me?" he answered._

"_Yes.." she murmured as his lips met hers in a kiss that seared its way deep into their hearts..."_

Something stirring beside him pulled him from his dream...the same dream he'd had nearly every night since meeting that mysterious woman...only to find her gone with the morning light..never having gotten her name...And yet had he found her...he knew that he'd never have let her go...and had he been in his hanyou form he would have heard her leaving...and would have begged her to stay at his side forever...But things as always seemed to play out entirely different than he'd have wanted...and yet even now he found it hard to regret that one night stand...or waking up alone and instead found himself thankful that the woman who even now stirred beside him had captured the heart he'd thought he'd lost to a mystery woman he'd found and lost in the span of only a few hours...But the feel of Kagome's hands upon his ears convinced him that " faking" sleep was definitely in order...if only to feel her tiny hands caressing his ears, sending a pleasurable thrill racing along his spine...and reassurance to his heart that she had indeed won him...heart and soul...for she had done the one thing his mystery woman hadn't...she'd stayed till the morning light...and now all that remained would be convincing her that by his side was where she belonged...and he'd definately be working on that...just as soon as his morning 'petting' was over...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope this was worth reading and while it may be a tad bit confusing now..I promise it'll make more sense later on...Please let me know what you think...Neisha


	4. Doggy Pile

Disclaimer: I still DO NOT own Inuyasha...yep, you read right...not now and most likely not ever...

Man..talk about a downer...anyway..

Three Days ch 4

Kagome woke again, only this time to the utterly content rumble of the hanyou who even now used her chest as a pillow. She moved slightly, blushing when she realized that somehow during the night they had switched positions and now she found herself on the bottom of a doggy pile that merely consisted of herself and her silver haired buddy who still slept soundly upon her.

She found that her leg lay trapped between his and to her utter embarrassment his clawed hand rested beneath her nightshirt upon her ribcage. Oh, if Miroku were to walk in on their sleepover, he'd be completely unconvinced that this was an innocent incident...

Her breath upon his ears had them twitching every so often thus drawing her attention from her perverted friend and back to her ever protective one who unknowingly held her pinned, though wonderfully, beneath him.

She raised her hand, her fingers just itching to caress those adorable ears that continued to twitch beneath her breath and once their softness met the pads of her fingertips she found that she simply didn't want to stop...She caressed the outer edge, its soft silver triangles velvety against her touch, and as Inuyasha only growled contentedly she continued to rub his soft ears while her mind wondered over their odd friendship...and why it had always seemed to feel as if she should know him from somewhere...but that was impossible for she would have remembered his beautiful silver hair anywhere...and so she had never been able to place him.

Inuyasha lay content beneath her touch, shocked at first that she hadn't protested their current position, then completely blown away that she'd willingly lie there beneath him and caress his ears leaving him as relaxed as a newborn pup beneath the gentle touch of its master. He didn't know why he didn't protest against her ' petting ' his ears nor did he understand what it was about this woman that held him to her, but somewhere along their year long friendship he'd found that he didn't care. He only knew that she now held a part of his heart that he'd never thought to give so freely, so completely. And she had no idea just how completely she held him. Heart and soul, he belonged only to her and he vowed that one day soon he'd tell her...

He grumbled suddenly at the realization that she'd let go of the ear she'd had a hold of, but resumed his content growl when she'd giggled softly before reaching to pet the other ear.

He lay quiet, feeling somewhat guilty that he still lay faking sleep, yet somehow knowing that the woman who still lay beneath him was as content to lay there with him as he was with her..

Time ticked away slowly before the suns rays seemed to ease their way through the yellow cotton curtains that lay suspended before the glass windows. It weaved about the room slowly, its subtle warmth wrapping rays of pleasure around all that it touched before finally reaching the occupants who lay wrapped within each other upon the cushions of the living room couch and before long Kagome sighed softly before easing her way out of Inuyasha's embrace. She stopped short, her gaze falling upon his sleeping face. His silver hair lay spread beneath him, his eyelashes feathering lightly upon the pale perfection of his skin and a lone fang peeked cautiously from beneath a perfectly defined lip causing a smile, as well as a blush to flutter across her features before she found herself leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling away to climb over him..

" Thanks Inu.." she whispered as she eased first one long leg over his body silently willing the hanyou to stay asleep, at least until she could rectify her current position...one that had her straddling said hanyou...her shorts having ridden up with her attempt to crawl over his person, her hands now resting at either side of his head and her face hovering mere inches above his own...

But alas it was not to be, for who ever had thought to sneak around a sleeping hanyou had most certainly lost some piece of her brain for no sooner than she found herself straddling her sleeping demon, his amber eyes opened, their depths glistening beneath her before a casual grin found its way to his handsome face and his hands had risen to hold her slender waist softly...

" A guy could get used to waking up like THIS." he murmured. His voice deep and sensuous as it danced past her ears, reminding her suddenly of someone she hadn't thought of in almost two long years..someone who in one night had shown her just what being loved could feel like...and suddenly she remembered the last time she'd seen him...with his clothes on at least... She'd been invited by Sango to a masquerade party, and had seen him from across the room...He was dressed in a crisp white shirt that seemed to hug his body in all the right places, its length tucked into the waist band of a pair of black pants that made her long to see just what lay beneath them...and then there were his eyes that lay behind a silver mask..deep brown orbs that caressed her in return and in that moment she knew that this man...this stranger was someone that she desperately needed to know...

She watched as a man and woman bumped into him and she found herself moving closer, the need to be near him more compelling than her questions of why, and before she knew it she'd found herself wrapped within a battle of words with a horrible woman who had seemingly been swimming in the spiked punch that flowed to freely. But the first touch of her hand against his body as she reached to pull him to her side confirmed without question that she needed him...and that insane feeling only served to propel her further into said argument before she wound up full on kissing the man, then finding herself alone in the privacy of an empty bedroom with him...her innocence willingly given to a man she never really knew...her first and only one night stand...with a midnight haired god whose eyes seemed to search her soul...much the same way as her silver haired hanyou was looking at her now and for the briefest moment she could almost see a resemblance there...but the eye color was wrong as was the hair, and she found herself silently shaking herself back to reality.

" I' m sorry Inu...I thought I 'd get up to make breakfast..but this was the only way around you...I didn't mean to wake you." she finished before scurrying off of him and making her way into the kitchen, a bright red blush highlighting her face as she hurried away...

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he silently willed his blood to slow down and the rest of his unruly body to return to normal...He'd meant what he'd said about waking to her beautiful face every morning, though she almost looked lost in memory there for a moment before she hurried from the room..her soft voice only now bringing him from his thoughts as she asked him what he wanted for breakfast...

But no sooner than she'd finished her question, a small scream followed.

He pushed away from the couch, his reaction to her scream more intense than he'd ever though it could be, but his reaction had only served to place him face first into the floor with their blankets wrapped tightly around his legs and feet, reminding him of what it must be like to be the parent of an insane little three year old who was hell bent on taking his leg for a ride around the living room...but her breathless utterance of his name had him rending said blankets down the middle as he jumped from the side of the couch and headed into the kitchen at a full run...never knowing that what was about to happen would forever stay in their minds from this day forward...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey there all...sorry for the long update wait...but my laptop took another unscheduled vacation from the land of the working and reliable...but I finally fixed it...I think...and it seems to actually be working better than it ever has...but anyway...did you like? Please let me know what you think okay...anyway...gotta go so I can start on the next chapter of If Only in my Dreams...Neisha


	5. The Mysteries of Plumbing

I still do not own Inuyasha, but we all knew that already, didn't we...

6/11/06

Sorry about the wait on this, but it couldn't be helped as my internet connection for my laptop has decided to fail and I couldn't seem to get it fixed so that I could upload this chapter...

6/12/06

Finally got it workin, geez, you'd think that if it was gonna get all screwed up that it would do it while being used, but nooooo, it had to wait till it hadn't been used in a few days then surpprise the hell outta me by not performing as it should...I'd swear this damn thing is almost as tempermantal as I am...almost...but it's workin now so I'll get this posted...Let me know what you all think...

Three Days chapter 5

Kagome moved from the fridge to the sink, her mind wrapped around the way she'd been straddling Inuyasha when he'd woke up...my god, why did he have to pick THAT exact moment to wake up?...And what was he thinking? And more importantly, what was that sound underneath the sink? She made her way to the cupboard reaching slowly to open the doors when water began pouring from the bottom...

She opened the door only to be sprayed by steaming hot water, her hand coming up defensively as she tried in vein to ward off the onslaught of water that continued to spray from the hoses beneath her kitchen sink, her surprise making its presence known in the tiny little scream that escaped her throat. She ran to the table grabbing the only available cloth upon it before calling out to Inuyasha and returning to the water leak that had by now effectively drenched the kitchen floor with a few inches of now cool water. She threw the cloth over the spray trying to stop the hot water from attacking her again as she reached in to turn the valve but the water flow merely increased, its heat keeping her from the calm that would have been so much more useful in a time like this.

Water flooded her kitchen, drenching the carpet that lay upon the living room floor, and faintly she heard a thud in said living room before the one person she had thought to call out to made his none to graceful appearance...in the form of one silver haired god hydroplaning across her kitchen floor with arms flailing about and a more than slightly panicked expression upon his face as he careened into the kitchen table sending various condiments she'd placed there for breakfast soaring through the air before slamming into the walls of her kitchen leaving yet another mess that would not be fun in cleaning up...

She briefly thought about the walls before scurrying over to the now stunned hanyou who lay sopping wet upon her kitchen floor, completely at a loss for just how he'd managed to be laying horizontally on the floor when last he knew he'd been vertical and rushing to save his Kagome from whatever had scared her into screaming and yelling his name...

Behind her a now broken bottle of soap lay dripping from her counter top and into said spray of water effectively merging with it to form a fast rising flurry of bubbles as well as a now slippery floor that did little for her stability and aided in sending her right on top of a now shocked hanyou as she merely lay there atop him, words having left her at the feel of his very naked chest pressed up against her spread fingers, her palms gliding over his wet flesh sending torrents of desire through her blood straight into her abdomen...

His ears twitched slightly as they tried to dislodge the many drops of water that lay coating them, yet his attention remained solely upon the woman who lay upon him, and the scent of her desire as it sparked around him effectively increasing his own.

But this was most definitely not the time for a romantic interlude as just then the cloth she had placed upon the spray of water fell from its place sending a very hot stream of water over them both that had them each scurrying in different directions in an effort to avoid its scorching heat.

They each sat on either side of the sink staring at each other over the water leak before Kagome burst into a fit of giggles...There sat her savior, silver hair plastered to his head, his furry ears twitching this way and that as the water continued to spray around them. He was shirtless, his silk pants now hugging every curve of his body as she jerked her gaze back up to meet the intense gold of his ...He studied her, as she had him...her shirt soaking wet and hugging her breasts like a second skin, its hem having ridden up to reveal the wonderful expanse of her belly, and surprisingly the soft shimmer of a belly ring he had not known she'd had.

Inuyasha shook his head, she was happier now than what she'd been when he'd met her and for that he was thankful...but for now the water level in her kitchen seemed to be steadily rising and judging from by the deepening color of her carpet, her living room wouldn't be faring any better..

" You try to cover the water spray while I try to turn the valve off...sound like a plan?" Inuyasha asked as he reached to hand her the cloth that lay completely saturated in his hand."

" Yep, but I should warn you, I already tried turning off the valve, but it only made it worse..but I'm game if you are..." Kagome replied as she situated herself. " Ready?"

" On the count of three...one...two...three!"

In a flurry of movement they both moved in on the leak under the sink. The lines were effectively surrounded by two people who had absolutely no clue as to what the hell they were doing, but by some miracle they finally managed to get the water turned off before they each pulled away from the cupboard as Inuyasha turned to her. His face was lit up in laughter as he shook his head.." Care to go out for breakfast?" he muttered as he stood and held out his hand to help her up..

" She took his hand as he pulled her to her feet only to slip on the remaining soap to find herself wrapped securely within his embrace, her body pressed intimately against his, but she didn't pull away. She watched the expressions that crossed his face...surprise..contentment, and finally something she wasn't sure that she'd seen. Love? My god he reminded her of _him..._of the man who'd loved her first, and in that moment she thought she'd seen him...take the silver hair and replace it with midnight black and replace amber eyes with deep brown ones and ...

His voice pulled her from her thoughts as he gently moved away and taking her hand he cautiously led them through the kitchen and into the living room. The carpet squished beneath their bare feet and yet both managed to flop carelessly onto their makeshift bed before Inuyasha turned and picked up the phone..

" Who are you calling this early in the morning?" Kagome asked as she reached to pick up one of the remaining halves of her blankets to throw over their soaking wet bodies.

" It'd be best to have maintenance come fix that broken line, and then we should probably get someone in here to fix the water damage and replace that carpet...or at least get it dried out or something..." he replied before turning his attention to the person on the other end of the line...

After a few minutes he replaced the phone into the charger before turning and laying his head into her lap..." You'll need to stay some where while they get that mess cleaned up...don't worry, there won't be any charge since it seems to be an apartment repair..." he murmured as again he found her hands absently caressing his ear...

" Naw, I'll stay here...Mamma's got gramps to care for and Sango has Miroku, and we both now there's no sleep to be had in their place..." she giggled before moving to caress his other ear.

" Well, then you can stay with me...no argument, now, what do you want for breakfast...my treat.." he asked before finding himself falling back to sleep right there in her lap with her hands now running themselves through the length of his silver hair...

" Hmmm, breakfast later..." she mumbled softly before her hand slowed to a stop before coming to rest upon his cheek...his hand raising to hold hers as his fingers laced in with hers as he snuggled closer to her intoxicating scent...and soon they both slept again...the early morning excitement having thoroughly worn them out...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I know...at least it wasn't something horrible...yes?

The whole water line breaking under the sink...this really happened to me a few weeks ago, and while I didn't have a silver haired god hydroplaning through my kitchen I did however have one hell of a mess to clean up...but I hope that it was humorous as if you'd have seen my panic as I tried to fix the water leak, I'm sure you'd have all been rolling on the floor at my stupidity when coming to the mysterious workings of plumbing...but anyway...I hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry for the delay...I'm going to work on a new chapter for Raven Wolf as I dearly want to finish it as so many people have been encouraging me to try to have it published, and while I realize that this prospect is highly doubtful, I find that I am still hopeful about the outcome...cause you never know till you've tried right?..But I know nothing about this process, so if any of you do, please fill me in...Thanks again for reading and please be sure to let me know if this fic is still worth continuing...Until next time...Neisha


	6. I'm Movin' On

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...

Lyrics listed in this chapter are from Rascal Flats..I'm Movin'On...A wonderful song...

Three Days ch6

I'm Movin' On...

Two Days later found Kagome headed out to ride. Dawn surrounded the apartment complex, and with one look over her shoulder she found Inuyasha standing before the glass doors of the patio watching as she made her way through the parking lot. She knew he'd be up once he heard the door to his apartment open, and while she'd done everything she could she still wasn't able to sneak past her ever watchful guardian. She'd stayed with him as her apartment still hadn't been finished from their water break a few mornings ago, but he didn't mind, and truth be told, she didn't either. Her mind had been a jumbled mess since that morning as she simply wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore...but ever present at the top of her list...was Inuyasha...

He seemed to know her intent as she grabbed her motorcycle helmet from the table by his door, and with only a soft explanation she made her way to the cycle that waited for her in the parking lot...She'd missed the freedom she felt when riding at full throttle down the endless miles of black top that served as her thinking grounds...

There was something about the thrill of the landscape racing past her in a haze of blurred images that seemed to help solidify her mind into the thoughts that would come unbidden in the dead of night leaving her tossing and turning until only the thrill of a fast ride and the open road seemed a worthwhile remedy.

Her bike beckoned her, its high gloss cherry red paint shining along side the endless chrome piping that almost begged her to make them roar to life..it offered her the one thing she needed...freedom...

And with a turn of her key she was off. Speed...the sheer exhilaration it gave her...the way her heart sped up as she leaned into the turns, the way her body instinctively hunched a little lower as she opened up the power of the engine beneath her. Red and silver caught the edge of her vision, made her want to let go of the handle bars to spread her arms out to either side, made her legs grip slightly tighter to the bike that roared beneath her...made her try to grasp the memory that always seemed to skirt just out of reach...something red and silver ...but it was not to be as the memory slipped through her fingertips yet again, plus one simply didn't do something as dangerous as letting go of the steering of a motorcycle while speeding down the street...

She reached to switch the power on to the mini CD player that lay strapped to her waist, and once hitting the random button she leaned forward again and opening the throttle she allowed the bike to take her where it would...she was just along for the ride...

Some time later found her in her old hometown. She hadn't been here since she'd left a year ago.

The music in her headphones died away, the CD player switching over to the FM station once the last track had finished..

She realized with a start just where she'd wound up.

There before her sat her old house. Its weathered red brick triggering a memory she had long since buried. She saw herself running away from Hojo, the man she'd married, her laughter drifting along the breeze as he managed to tackle her into a pile of freshly raked leaves. She'd been so happy then...so in love...but like a homemade picture show the images raced through her mind again until coming to rest upon her image in the mirror...

She sat broken and bleeding before it, her mind bringing back each painful event of that horrible night so long ago. But she didn't cry this time...merely watched as the frozen images of a life she'd once had flickered past her...and it was okay...it was finally okay...

Faintly her jumbled mind picked up the words of a song she'd never heard before. The soft sounds of a piano and violin caressed her ears...as the richness of the singer's voice filled her head...

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_

_Finally content with a past I regret_

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long..._

_I'm movin' on..._

In her minds eye she watched as the neighbors gathered around as her husband was taken away. Each face filled with shock and sadness, yet each one staring the same way at her as she made her way from the house to the ambulance that had been summoned to carry her away...

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_

_Each one is different but they're always the same_

_They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it_

_They'll never allow me to change_

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_

_I'm movin' on..._

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and opening up the throttle once again as she pulled away from the curb and finally left the past behind her...

_I'm movin' on..._

Her eyes focused on the road ahead as the song continued to play softly through her headphones...

_At last I can see, life has been patiently waiting for me_

A picture of Inuyasha flashed through her mind, his smiling face something she'd never forget...

_And I know , there's no guarantees but I'm not alone_

Another image played past her mind of Inuyasha holding the door of his apartment open as he welcomed her home...

_There comes a time in everyone's life_

_When all you can see are the years passing by_

_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone..._

Her hand eased the throttle faster as she past the gas station that had been her last stop the day she left...her heart racing in anticipation of where she was heading...

_I sold what I could, and packed what I couldn't_

_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't_

_I had to lose everything to find out_

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_

_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on..._

_I'm movin' on..._

She slowed to a stop, her heart racing as he came into view.

He stood shirtless, a rake in his hand as he glanced up upon hearing the deep rumble of her motorcycle and watched as she reached to take the motorcycle helmet from her head. Her hair fell in raven silk waves around her shoulders as she studied him from the parking lot...his body glistening beneath the early afternoon sun, his silver hair spread across his shoulders and back as each strand held tight to the perfection it rested against...and suddenly she realized...she _was_ home..._He _was home...

And after months and months of living her life day by day as her life past her by she finally decided that ..no more...she was moving on...those days of being alone were gone...

She was moving on...

He was her heart...He was Inuyasha...

And tonight she'd tell him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This idea hit me today as I was listening to this song...I highly recommend it..It truly is beautiful and if you listen to it while reading through the song through this story, it is ...can't even explain it..but I had to write this...I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope you liked it...Let me know...

Again..this song is done by Rascal Flatts...and is called Movin' On...


	7. Secrets Revealed

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...go figure...

_This is the end...the last chapter already, but it's been a fun run and I want to dedicate this to all my faithful reviewers who have done so much to encourage me. And to those of you who speak to me on a more regular basis...you know who you are...I want to thank you all too because I am honoured to have been able to find in you all friendships that I will cherish always..._

_And a BIG thanks to AZALEEA who edits for me...she does such a wonderful job..._

Three Days..ch7

Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha, silently admiring his toned physique. "You done?" she asked, her hand still holding her helmet, her  
heart doing flip flops within her chest.

"Yeah, what's up, you got somethin' in mind, Kags?" he replied placing the rake into the shed and making his way up the walkway to their  
apartment.

The cleaning and maintenance crews had come and gone- their work, now, finished- and first thing in the morning the movers were scheduled to  
move the furniture back in- so until tomorrow they shared his apartment . One more night. he thought.

"You wanna go for a ride? she asked as she placed her helmet upon the bar and walked through the kitchen picking up two glasses and  
returning with some ice water for them both.

"Yeah, sure. Where you wanna go?" Inuyasha questioned, more preoccupied with admiring her figure.He rarely saw her dressed so casually: pants riding low upon her hips, their snug fit clinging to her every curve,her shirt revealing the barest hint of flesh, as she turned to put her empty glass on the counter.

"Wherever you take us, you're driving." she smiled, making her way to one of the boxes she had stashed in the hall closet.

In her hands rested a new helmet. It was blood red lined in silver with golden lightening bolts running down each side.  
"I had a friend paint this for me. I had it made for you a few weeks ago with the hope that we could go riding sometime. Do you like it?" she asked as she put it in his hands, her eyes hopeful as she stood before him smiling.

He was surprised to say the least, but happy that she'd want him to join her at all. Her cycle was her passion. He'd seen her disappear on that thing for hours at a time. She'd leave sad and hurting, lost within the shadows of her past, but with just a few hours on that cycle she'd return to him with a new smile gracing her lips and ready to start a new day. That cycle was her way of escaping reality when it all became a little too much, and now she was including him, welcoming him into her realm of safety and seclusion. He was pleased by it, to say the least.

"I love it." he murmured before leaning forward to place a shy kiss to the corner of her mouth, lingering for a moment before pulling away and heading off to his room.  
Give me a sec to clean up, then we can go. That alright?" he asked as his voice faded before being lost in the dull roar of the shower.

Kagome only grunted her response, her mind nothing but a muddled mess as she reached to caress the skin his lips had just left, her fingertips stopping to rest lightly upon her lips.

Yep, she'd tell him tonight. But perhaps she'd kiss him first and explain later. After all, if his kiss felt THAT good on the corner of her mouth, what would it feel like pressed full on against it?

She'd fallen hard, and she knew it.

A short while later found them cruising at insane speeds through back roads she hadn't known existed.

She held him close reveling at the way his body felt beneath her touch, silently hoping that he'd want to be more than just close friends as well.

She'd packed a light dinner, a few sandwiches and drinks alongside a blanket to sit on if they decided to take a break from the ride. The only hitch in her plan was that she had no clue just where they were going.

They rode in silence, her head resting against the firm plane of his back. She leaned trustingly into his firm body, and for once in her life she was fully content to just enjoy the ride.

She was pleasantly surprised when he turned off the main road and onto a dirt trail that most likely hadn't been intended for use by a cycle made for highway use, but she trusted in his judgment and simply stared out over the landscape until they came to a hill top that held a wonderful view of the city.

They took their helmets off and placed them on the clips on the side of the sissy bar, each enjoying the view. When the sun went down and the lights came on this would truly be simply beautiful to look upon.

"Hungry?" she asked as she reached into her saddlebag before reaching around him to hand him a sandwich before sitting back as they both ate in silence. Once finished she handed him a bottle of water and again leaned against him, her head cradled between his shoulder blades.

A jumble of words made their way past the soothing rumble of his heart beat and she had to raise her head from its resting place, but it did little to clear his words.

With an agility that startled him, she raised her leg and hooking it around his waist she slid around to sit facing him, her legs now resting over the tops of his.

"What'd you say?" she murmured as she sat studying him.

This man, this perfect creature, had been by her side since that terrible night. He comforted her when she cried, dried her tears and made her smile. He was the one who held her close and chased her nightmares away, the man who now owned her heart completely, and though she was terrified, she was certain that no matter what, he was worth the risk. He was worth loving.

"Tell me something about yourself, something that no one else knows."he murmured, a beautiful pink blush staining his cheeks.

"Alright, but you have to tell me something too, okay?"

"You got it." he answered, waiting for her to speak.

"About two years ago I was invited to a party, a masquerade party. I had bought this gorgeous red dress, along with some fangs and a matching mask, and set out to enjoy myself.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart nearly stopped beating within the caged wall of his chest. His breath rushed from his body and in that instant he finally understood why she had always seemed so familiar. It was her...she was the woman he had fallen for those few years ago; the woman who stood up for him, who kissed him with such passion, the woman who'd given him her innocence.

"I met someone there that night. He was gorgeous, more handsome than any man I'd ever met before. The was something about him that pulled me to him, and one thing led to another and I found myself, in his arms, in some empty bedroom. I left before he woke that morning. The sun hadn't even come up yet, but I hadn't seen Sango and I was worried that she'd been up all night looking for me, so I left. I had every intention of coming back, but when I did...he was gone. I waited for nearly a year  
before I got married, hoping that somehow, somewhere I'd find him again."She sighed. "But I never did. I'd never done anything like that before, but there was something about him."

Inuyasha sat stunned before her, his words lost in his throat. He'd had her all this time, and had never known.

"But there is one other secret..." she whispered timidly. "...something I've never told anyone..."

She watched his face, her skin heating in embarrassment as she continued to bare her secrets. Her heart raced, but she was certain that this was the time. This was the moment when she'd throw caution to the wind and tell this man how she truly felt about him.

"I never thought I'd find someone who would capture my heart as he did. Not even my ex - husband held my heart as he did...until I met you..."

She was killing him slowly, constricting his heart with every word that rolled off her tongue.

"Never has someone made me feel as complete as you do, Inuyasha. " Her hand raised to his cheek, her eyes taking in the amber perfection of his as she hoped beyond hope that he felt the same.

"I never thought that I'd find that feeling ever again, the feeling of being so in love with someone that the thought of them leaving breaks my heart...Don't leave me Inuyasha. I need you...I love you." she whispered as she leaned forward, her lips caressing his in a kiss more tender that the flutter of butterfly wings. She kissed him with all the love in her soul, her tongue slipping from the depths of her mouth to trace the fullness of his own before his breathless moan drifted past her ears and she found herself pushed against the handlebars of her cycle, their cold steel forcing her back to arch as his kiss deepened and her legs wrapped around him to bring him closer to her body.

Slowly he leaned away from her, his forehead pressed against hers as they each tried valiantly to regain the breath the other had stolen from their lungs.

"Gods Kagome, you don't know how badly I've wanted you...needed you...loved you. And now I have a secret for you...open your eyes Kagome..."

Slowly her eyes opened. The sun was setting behind him, its fire radiating upon the horizon, lazily caressing the landscape with its color, but the sunset held nothing on the man who leaned above her.

With each second that ticked by, and each heated ray of light that melted into the horizon, his hair darkened. Silver melded into raven black,  
his eyes darkened to deep brown orbs. There above her was the one man she thought she'd never see again, the one man who'd now managed to steal her heart not just once, but twice...

"Will you think less of me come morning?" she whispered.

"Trust me?" he answered before taking her lips again."Will you stay with me this time Kagome? Will you stay with me forever?" he murmured against her lips.

Reaching behind her she pulled the keys from the ignition and tossed them into some far away bush before answering.

"I'll never leave your side, Inuyasha, never.."

He smirked, his eyes following the direction her keys had taken in their sudden flight...

"And how are we to get home tomorrow, Kags?"

She reached out to place her finger to his nose. "I think this should be working normally come morning, don't you? Besides, I packed a blanket and I'd hate to have it tucked away with out having it come to some kind of use..."

"I love you Kagome, my mystery woman...I love you..."

The End...

--------------------

_I hope that you all liked this. Please let me know what you think, even if you've never reviewed it before. I always want to hear what you all think of my fics as it has always been your enpcouragement that inspires me to write. Thanks for reading...until the next time...Neisha_


End file.
